


Trick-or-Treat

by queenslayer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenslayer/pseuds/queenslayer
Summary: Cersei Lannister enjoys Halloween with her family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun with my favs. Slightly sexy, but nothing like my other work. Enjoy!

Jaime flicked his wrist, reading the time on his Rolex carefully- 7:12pm. With a roll of his eyes, he brought an old-fashioned tumbler glass to his lips, finishing off the smooth single malt scotch he had made for himself moments earlier. He had swiped the nearly empty bottle from his sister’s liquor cabinet, making note of the brand- Rhaenyra Targaryen Red Label 200th Anniversary Blended Scotch Whisky, Dragonstone. Cersei always did have fine taste in both wine and liquor, despite her abuse of it. 

He set the cup on the end table at the edge of the leather couch that took up a sizeable amount of space in the open living room. Jaime thought it was too much, but one could never say that to his sister, and he would never criticize her home- not when they had more important matters when they shared time together. 

Tommen was rummaging through the refrigerator the kitchen, and Jaime could see him out of the corner of his eye. He was nearly 14, and ate like he was always starving. It reminded Jaime of himself when he was that age. He simply chuckled to himself when the boy dropped a bottle of mustard and a bag of deli turkey on the floor, his hands full of lettuce and tomatoes alike. Tommen was clumsy, too. 

Myrcella was upstairs with Sansa Stark getting ready for a Halloween party they were to attend on this night. Her music was loud, some pop song that made Jaime’s head start to throb. He could hear them giggling loudly, singing the words to the song at the top of their lungs. His sister’s home was massive, and he was wondering why he could hear them so well. 

“Tommen, do you know where your mother is?” He said disgruntledly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned forward, calling out to his nephew. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you text her?” He said, stuffing a slice of cold turkey into his mouth. 

“Text her? We are in the same house!” Jaime said confused, the absurdity of it somewhat astounding him. 

“Uh, so? We do it all the time.” 

“I’m not texting her,” Jaime said before pulling out his iPhone to text her.

“Sure you aren’t.” Tommen replied sarcastically, piling several slices of cheese on to his sandwhich. 

“Perhaps you could get off your lazy arse and look for me if you are really /that/ concerned?” Cersei said, appearing from the mudroom, her hands falling to her hips. She wore a cream-colored blouse, low cut, her dark hair swept up, and a pencil skirt of the same color. She wore a red patent heel, elevating her by several inches, highlighting the cut of muscle of her calves. Her lips matched them perfectly, and she was a vision of beauty, even well into her forties.

Jaime grinned, standing from his place on the couch to get a better look at her. He had seen her just a few hours ago hovered over her desk, painstakingly going over the depositions of her new case with their law interns. He hardly paid any attention himself, choosing to catch any glimpse he could down her blouse instead. 

Tommen laughed quietly as he hopped up on one of the chairs that were tucked under the large kitchen island, munching on his sandwich. 

“I was seeing Joff off. I just wanted to make sure we didn’t have an issue with Sansa being here. He will be staying at Cedric Abernathy’s house tonight; some kind of poker Halloween gambling thing.”

“Gambling?” Jaime questioned her.

“What can I do? He is nearly 20. If he wants to piss away his monthly allowance, who am I to stop him?”

“I doubt gambling was what the psychiatrist meant when she encouraged him to acquire a hobby.” 

Cersei reached out to shove Jaime lightly by the shoulder, her eyes falling on Tommen who was grossly engaged in some gaming app on his phone. 

“Hush, not in front of /him/!” She scolded him as quietly as she could. 

Jaime peered over his shoulder at his youngest son, stretching his neck to make out what was on the screen. “I think he is too busy catching them all to give a flying fuck what we are talking about. I bet I could take you right here and he would hardly bat an eye.” Jaime replied calmly, ever so charmingly, and with that smile that cut like a knife. 

Cersei smiled, but for just a moment. She knew anything more would just exacerbate Jaime’s overinflated ego even further. 

It was then that Myrcella and Sansa appeared from the stairwell, the two of them in matching costumes that were rather revealing. They wore black catsuits with a wet look, the zipper hitting just before their navels, exposing just a peek of their breasts. Sansa’s auburn hair was pulled back tightly into a sleek ponytail, and Myrcella’s was curled; large, cascading waves framing her face and crawling down to the middle of her back. Their heels had spikes at the back, and they drew whiskers on their faces, with sharp eyeliner giving their eyes that cat-like look. Their bare skin shimmered with glitter, and to top the look off, they each had a headband with cat ears secured in their hair. 

“Absolutely not.” Cersei said firmly, lifting and arm to point a finger for the two of them to head back upstairs. The two girls looked at each other in confusion as Jaime snickered behind his sister. The sight was more than enough to garner even Tommen’s attention, and he nearly fell off of his seat looking at Sansa. 

“But, mom, why?! You said I could be whatever I wanted this year! This is my first real Halloween party! Everyone dresses like this- and worse actually! Jeyne Carlise wore pasties last year! Come on! We worked really hard, and you have to admit, look how awesome it looks!” Myrcella pleaded, turning around to show her mother the tail she had made by hand, something that took her quite some time. 

“You’re barely 16 years old, Myrcella! Did you really think I was going to let you walk out of the house like this?” Cersei answered her before turning her attention to Sansa. “Sansa, you’re 18, and technically can do as you like, but I know your father would choke on that watered down non-alcoholic beer he like so much if he saw you now.”

“Mrs. L, come on, it’s not that bad. I will look after her. I know everyone that is going to be there, and I won’t let her out of my sight. There isn’t even going to be alco-,” Sansa couldn’t finish before Cersei interrupted. 

“Alcohol? You really think that I believe that? It is rather insulting that you think I am so out of touch that I don’t know what goes on at these parties. I’m not allowing it.” 

“This isn’t fair!” Myrcella squeaked, her eyes brimming with tears. “You let Joff go to some party where actual illegal activities are happening after everything he has done this past year, but I can’t even go to a house party and dance? I do everything right, I’ve never gotten less than an A on anything in my entire life, I’m class president, I am a debutante chair, I work at that stupid florist shop for the Tyrells on my weekends, and I volunteer all my free time to the Westeros Mission. I’ve never even been on a proper date! This just isn’t fair, mom, I do everything right! I want one normal teenage experience!”

Before Cersei could spit back, Jaime grabbed her by the arm, his fingers digging into her to stop any sound from coming out of her mouth. The girls stood there, watching, as he turned her attention to his own. He spoke in a low voice, hoping they couldn’t hear. 

“Come on, let her go. It’s not that bad. Have Gregor go with them. He can drive them there and wait. You have no reason not to trust Myrcella- and Sansa, you know her. They are good girls. I think you owe it to her.”

Cersei snatched her arm back, a fire burning in her emerald stare. “Oh? What? Now you’re the authority on parenting?”

“Good gods, no. Thank the gods, no. But come on. She’s right about Joffrey, and she argued her case well, kind of like her mother does.” Jaime smiled, attempting to quell that anger he saw erupting within her. 

Cersei turned her attention to Myrcella and Sansa, the both of them looking sullen and almost embarrassed as Cersei had clearly shamed them. 

“You’ll take Gregor with you, and he will stand outside. You are to be home by midnight.” Cersei relented, but she was not happy about it. 

“Maybe 1am, you know how these things don’t really get started until 11-ish anyway.” Jaime interjected once again, hoping to have more time alone with Cersei. 

Cersei glared at him, a wounding look that meant he would have to try much harder to get back on her good side later. 

“Perhaps you should take your Uncle Jaime instead. Surely he wouldn’t mind accompanying you ladies.” Cersei smiled, a fake smile, but satisfying nevertheless. 

Jaime’s facial features fell flat, the suggestion not something he was expecting. This was the first night in what felt like ages that he could have her to himself, even if it just was for a few hours. 

“Uh, I’m not so sure about that. Gregor is uglier than I am and probably half a foot taller. These attributes lend him to protecting them much better. My swing isn’t what it used to be, besides.”

Myrcella and Sansa giggled while Cersei rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, please Uncle Jaime! We would rather have you come. Gregor is…no, too intimidating, and he doesn’t talk. It won’t be any fun. And your car! It’s awesome. Please? Mom trusts you more, right mom?”

“That’s right. Endless trust.” Cersei remarked, her smirk becoming more and more genuine. 

“Your car is pretty cool, Mr. Lannister. You should take us!” Sansa chimed in with a toothy grin, knowing that if Jaime escorted them, there would be less vigilance than with Cersei’s bodyguard. Cersei used to send Jaime to accompany her and Joffrey when they first started dating. He was clueless, and the two of them got away with much more than they should have in the darkness of a good movie theater. 

Jaime sighed, looking at the two girls and then to his sister. 

“I want to go, too! I can sit in the car.” Tommen said.  
“No, no, Tommen. You’ve already committed to Bran. I’ll have Uncle Jaime drop you off as well. It will save me a trip.” 

Jaime shook his head, biting at his jaw as now he was to remain a babysitter for the next 5 hours. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Myrcella squealed, hopping off the last step of the stairwell, hugging her mother and then her uncle tightly. Jaime didn’t hug back, instead looking over to Cersei more than displeased. Sansa thanked him too as Tommen gathered his things. The two girls continued to take selfies at the front door as Cersei judged their costumes from her wet bar, pouring herself a drink. 

She raised her glass to Jaime with a slight smirk as she was able to take some delight in the situation that she didn’t approve of. 

“Remember, 1am. Don’t have too much fun.” She purred, sipping the aged brandy. 

“1am,” he repeated with a grumble, looking at her in hopes she would change her mind. However, she didn’t, and with that, Sansa, Myrcella, and Tommen piled into Jaime’s Audi, begging for him to put the top down. 

He looked back at her in the doorway, promising himself that he would repay her for this, and she…she promised herself that this game of trick-or-treat wasn’t over just yet.


End file.
